


On A Balcony In Summer Air

by lovethatwewerein



Series: Shakespeare Seblaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He knows that - of course he knows that - but this is a big moment for him and he’s terrified that he’ll fuck it up somehow. He’s nowhere near the best person he knows, nowhere near deserving if he really thinks about it, but he can’t back out. They want this more than anything, this chance to have a life together for the rest of their lives. Souls intertwined.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Shakespeare Seblaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825999
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	On A Balcony In Summer Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paper_o_logi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_o_logi/gifts).



> Title from 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift
> 
> This was requested by paper_o_logi. I hope this is good enough.

Hunter stood behind him, a firm hand on his shoulder both to support him and stop him making a mistake in the next fifteen minutes. Rachel Berry sat down near the front, smiling at Jesse St James as though they hadn’t seen each other yesterday, and Lopez stood near the back of the room waiting for her moment to shut everyone up. He loved that she scared everyone in her immediate vicinity - it meant Hunter didn’t have to. 

“You alright?” 

He smirked slightly at his best friend, a half desperate attempt to reassure him regardless of the shaking of his leg. “Never thought I’d be the one standing here.” 

Hunter nodded at that, keeping his gaze fixed on the guests walking into the room instead of Sebastian. He appreciated that, even if it was foolish. This wasn’t where he’d expected to be at all when he was in high school, still getting high on the thrill of nights with nameless strangers in back alleys. 

“You deserve this, Sebastian,” Hunter smiles quickly at Marley when she enters the room, his features softening almost immediately. She waves back at him, handing Brittany her bag before moving up the aisle to stand with them for now. “You deserve to be happy.” 

Marley sweeps him up in a hug first, rubbing her hands down his arms in an effort to stop them shuddering with nerves. She’s wearing a lovely blue dress, much looser than Lopez’s and much more sophisticated as well, and he wants to tell her how great she looks. The words stick in his throat though, his nerves tripling when Sam meets Santana at the door, and she gives Hunter a brief peck on the cheek. 

“You’ll do great,” she tells him before she walks away to take her seat. “He loves you.” 

He knows that - of course he knows that - but this is a big moment for him and he’s terrified that he’ll fuck it up somehow. He’s nowhere near the best person he knows, nowhere near deserving if he really thinks about it, but he can’t back out. They want this more than anything, this chance to have a life together for the rest of their lives. Souls intertwined. 

Sam joins him and Hunter at the altar, the inside of his cheek almost bleeding from chewing it with worry, pulling him into a quick hug. Lopez is shepherding the last couple of stragglers through the door, seating them at the closest spot available, and then the music is starting and he’s trying to control his breathing. 

The familiar notes of ‘Unconditionally’ barely reaching his ears over the sound of his own heart. He hadn’t cared about the song choice, or the colour scheme, or whether they got married on a Saturday or Sunday. None of that mattered to him. All that mattered was that it ended with him as the luckiest man on earth and, if that meant Katy Perry instead of a traditional wedding march, he wouldn’t complain. 

Hunter clapped him on the back once more, just before Blaine walked down the aisle towards him, and his breathing almost stopped. He was wearing a simple tux, a traditional bow tie and dress shirt, but a bright red belt to add a spark of himself to the ensemble. The racing of his heart calmed down immediately, the smile Blaine sent him as he walked towards him bringing out his own grin. 

“I love you,” Blaine mouthed when he reached him, his hand warm in Sebastian’s palm. Everything slowed down, his heartbeat, his breathing, his vision, and Blaine was more beautiful than he’d ever been. His curls were neatly tamed, not cemented down with gel, and his hazel eyes were sparkling with joy. Sebastian let himself smile. He’d never regret this. 

The words from the minster were lost on him completely, faded into the background when all of his attention was on his almost-husband. Nothing had ever meant more to him than that moment where Blaine stood on the balcony, bored of a party and willing to quote Shakespeare. 

“Vows?” 

Blaine lets go of his hand to fetch a sheet of paper from his pocket, the edges crinkling under his fingers as he tried to straighten it out. The silence for the few seconds Blaine fussed around made him obscenely glad that he’d memorised his own vows. 

“Sebastian,” Blaine breathed deeply, running a hand through his hair, then patting it self-consciously with a chuckle. “Sebastian, I love you. I love you so much and I really have no idea what I can say about that to do us justice. To do you justice. You always showed up at the right moment - in school, at that party, when I got my first big break. You were there whenever I needed you and that’s why I love you. That’s why I can’t begin to justify how much I love you. I thought that maybe the words would come to me standing here and this sheet of paper just has the words I love you on it because I really have nothing else to say. I just hope that’s enough.” 

Blaine’s voice cracks on the last word, a small plea for reassurance that he so desperately needs. But he’s starting to regret his vows, drilling them into his mind for the moment when he gets to tell Blaine exactly what he means to him, because he’s right - there are no words that can really describe them. 

“Blaine, I- I had this massive speech prepared with memories of that night where you gave me a real chance,” he coughs, hoping that he doesn’t sound too hopeless. “I planned to quote Shakespeare and bring up life-changing events, but I can’t. What you said just now, it’s made me realise that I can’t do that. I can’t use someone else’s words, words from the past that are our own or other’s, because there truly aren’t any that could explain how I feel. 

That could tell you how honoured I am that you think I’m the one for you, the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Nothing means more to me than you, Blaine, and I really do want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you.” 

Blaine had tears in his eyes and Sebastian reached his hand up to brush them away with his thumb, ignoring everyone watching them just for this moment with Blaine, lost in their own world. 

“Is there anyone here that thinks these two should not be married?” The minister announced. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

There was a part of him that tensed, thinking that there was going to be someone willing to ruin this for them. Maybe Hummel in a fit of jealous rage. Maybe his mother hoping that he would come to his senses and marry a nice girl. It was stupid, considering neither of them were there, but he still steeled himself against the silence, wishing that everyone would hold their peace. 

The seconds passed, and nothing happened. After that it was a whirlwind, a sea of clambering desperation for the minister to finish what he was saying, of sliding the rings onto one another’s fingers with delicate precision, to let them seal the deal in front of everyone that even remotely mattered in their lives. 

“You may now kiss the groom.” 

The words were barely out of his mouth when Sebastian pulled Blaine close, an arm wrapped around his waist as he lowered his mouth to his husband’s. It was soft, the kind of soft reserved for family reunions and children’s parties, but it was perfect. Blaine meant so much to him, more than he ever could’ve anticipated, and he deserved to be kissed sweetly in front of everyone gathered to see them wed. 

If he heard Santana yell, “You can do better than that”, well, that was her problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr.


End file.
